Turniej Mocy
zawody w sztukach walki, w których zmierzą się reprezentacje wojowników z ośmiu wszechświatów. Mistrzostwa odbędą się na arenie w Świecie Nicości. Gdy Daishinkan pojawił się w świecie Kaiōshinów, to zapowiedział go tymi słowami: „W 3 135 500 603 dniu Królewskiego Kalendarza, o 157 godzinie, dziesięciu wojowników wybranych z każdego wszechświata, będzie brało udział w Turnieju Mocy.” Okoliczności Pomysł turnieju z udziałem wszystkich wszechświatów wyszedł od samego Zenō, który przybył na arenę turnieju między Siódmym i Szóstym Wszechświatem. Początkowo Wszechkról zamierzał ukarać Bogów Zniszczenia z tych uniwersów za zaniedbywanie obowiązków, lecz ostatecznie spodobał mu się pomysł z turniejem sztuk walki i postanowił, że następnym razem udział wezmą wszystkie wszechświaty. Reguły Osiem spośród dwunastu wszechświatów wystawia po 10 zawodników, co łącznie daje 80 wojowników w całym turnieju. Oprócz uczestników w turnieju, wezmą również bierny udział reprezentacje w osobie Hakaishinów i Kaiōshinów każdego uniwersum oraz Aniołów - opiekunów Bogów Zniszczenia. Sędzią podczas turnieju będzie Daishinkan, a głównym obserwatorem będzie Zenō i jego odpowiednik z alternatywnej przyszłości. Wszyscy wojownicy będą walczyć na jednej ogromnej arenie. Osiemdziesięciu zawodników w ciągu 100 taksów (ok. 48 minut) będą ze sobą walczyć w jednym czasie. Gdy czas dobiegnie końca, drużyna z największą ilością członków na arenie wygrywa lub jeśli zostanie tylko jeden wojownik, to jego wszechświat wygrywa. Aby każdemu było łatwiej, wojownicy będą czuli taką grawitacje jak na jego planecie, na której mieszka. Daishinkan ustalił, że aby wyeliminować przeciwnika można go zepchnąć z ringu lub znokautować i wtedy zepchnąć go z ringu. Nie wolno zabijać przeciwnika, używać żadnych broni nieprzynależących do technik, nie da się latać po arenie, z wyjątkiem osób, które posiadają skrzydła i nie wolno używać przedmiotów leczniczych. Jak ktoś wyleci poza arenę, to trafia na widownię do swojego wszechświata. Przegrany wszechświat znika natychmiastowo. Zwycięski zawodnik otrzyma super smocze kule i będzie mógł spełnić dowolne życzenie, jednakże dla zwycięskiego wszechświata nie przewidziano żadnej nagrody. Składy Pierwszy Wszechświat - NIE UCZESTNICZY *Hakaishin: Iwen *Kaiōshin: Anat *Anioł: Awamo Drugi Wszechświat *Hakaishin: Helles *Kaiōshin: Peru *Anioł: Sower *Zawodnik 1: Briant de Château/Ribrianne *Zawodnik 2: Rabanra *Zawodnik 3: Jimizu *Zawodnik 4: Sanka/Kakunsa *Zawodnik 5: Suu/Logi *Zawodnik 6: Pran *Zawodnik 7: Harmira *Zawodnik 8: Zarbuto *Zawodnik 9: Bikaru *Zawodnik 10: Sirloin Trzeci Wszechświat *Hakaishin: Mosco *Kaiōshin: Ea *Anioł: Campāri *Zawodnik 1: Nigrisshi *Zawodnik 2: Narirama *Zawodnik 3: Preecho *Zawodnik 4: Maji Kayo *Zawodnik 5: Katpesra *Zawodnik 6: Borareta *Zawodnik 7: Koitsukai *Zawodnik 8: Paparoni *Zawodnik 9: Biara *Zawodnik 10: Panchia Czwarty Wszechświat *Hakaishin: Quitela *Kaiōshin: Kuru *Anioł: Koniok *Zawodnik 1: Damon *Zawodnik 2: Ganos *Zawodnik 3: Nink *Zawodnik 4: Shosa *Zawodnik 5: Majora *Zawodnik 6: Cawey *Zawodnik 7: Darkori *Zawodnik 8: Monna *Zawodnik 9: Shantsa *Zawodnik 10: Gamisarasu Piąty Wszechświat - NIE UCZESTNICZY *Hakaishin: Arrak *Kaiōshin: Oguma *Anioł: Kuktajl Szósty Wszechświat *Hakaishin: Champa *Kaiōshin: Fuwa *Anioł: Vados *Zawodnik 1: Hit *Zawodnik 2: Cabba *Zawodnik 3: Frost *Zawodnik 4: Autta Magetta *Zawodnik 5: Caulifla *Zawodnik 6: Kale *Zawodnik 7: Botamo *Zawodnik 8: Saoneru *Zawodnik 9: Pirina *Zawodnik 10: Doktor Rota Siódmy Wszechświat *Hakaishin: Beerus *Kaiōshin: Shin *Anioł: Whis *Zawodnik 1: Son Gokū *Zawodnik 2: Vegeta *Zawodnik 3: Son Gohan *Zawodnik 4: Piccolo *Zawodnik 5: Freezer *Zawodnik 6: Osiemnastka *Zawodnik 7: Siedemnastka *Zawodnik 8: Tenshinhan *Zawodnik 9: Kurilín *Zawodnik 10: Muten Rōshi Ósmy Wszechświat - NIE UCZESTNICZY *Hakaishin: Liquir *Kaiōshin: Ill *Anioł: Kornn Dziewiąty Wszechświat - „WYMAZANI” *Hakaishin: Sidra *Kaiōshin: Rō *Anioł: Mojyto *Zawodnik 1: Bergamo *Zawodnik 2: Basil *Zawodnik 3: Lavender *Zawodnik 4: Chappil *Zawodnik 5: Hyssop *Zawodnik 6: Oregano *Zawodnik 7: Sorrel *Zawodnik 8: Comfrey *Zawodnik 9: Roselle *Zawodnik 10: Hop Dziesiąty Wszechświat - „WYMAZANI” *Hakaishin: Rummshi *Kaiōshin: Gowasu *Anioł: Cus *Zawodnik 1: Murichim *Zawodnik 2: Lilibeu *Zawodnik 3: Napapa *Zawodnik 4: Jium *Zawodnik 5: Methiop *Zawodnik 6: Murisam *Zawodnik 7: Jirasen *Zawodnik 8: Rubarut *Zawodnik 9: Jilkol *Zawodnik 10: Opni Jedenasty Wszechświat *Hakaishin: Vermoud *Kaiōshin: Kai *Anioł: Markarita *Zawodnik 1: Toppo *Zawodnik 2: Jiren *Zawodnik 3: Dyspo *Zawodnik 4: Kahseral *Zawodnik 5: Cocotte *Zawodnik 6: Vuon *Zawodnik 7: Tupper *Zawodnik 8: Zoiray *Zawodnik 9: Kettol *Zawodnik 10: Kunshee Dwunasty Wszechświat - NIE UCZESTNICZY *Hakaishin: Geen *Kaiōshin: Agu *Anioł: Martinu Przebieg Preludium Zanim miał się rozpocząć właściwy turniej, Zenō postanowił pokazać swojemu odpowiednikowi czym tak w zasadzie jest turniej sztuk walki, gdyż ten nigdy dotąd czegoś takiego nie widział. W tym celu Wszechkról postanowił urządzić wstępny turniej pokazowy, który Daishinkan nazwał meczem pokazowym Zenō. Ustalono, że w tych walkach pokazowych zmierzą się wszechświaty Siódmy i Dziewiąty, do których każde uniwersum wystawi po trzech zawodników. Zostały wybrane, gdyż posiadały najniższe poziomy śmiertelności. Siódmy Wszechświat reprezentują Gokū, Gohan i Majin Bū, a Dziewiąty Trio niebezpieczeństwa w osobie Basila, Lavendera i Bergamo. Walki odbędą się na arenie przygotowanej przez Daishinkana w Pałacu Zenō, a widownią będą wszyscy Hakaishini, Kaiōshini i Anioły z każdego uniwersum. W czasie pojedynków na tym turnieju nie obowiązują limity czasowe i będą się toczyć do momentu nokautu lub poddania się jednego z zawodników. W turnieju pokazowym nie będzie jeszcze niszczenia wszechświatów, jednak odpuszczanie tonu przez zawodników mogłoby znudzić obu Zenō, a skutki czegoś takiego mogłyby być katastrofalne. Walki podczas turnieju pokazowego Zenō przebiegały następująco: *Majin Bū vs. Basil - wpierw inicjatywę miał Basil, gdyż Bū początkowo podchodził do walki jak do zabawy. Najmłodszy z tria niebezpieczeństwa postanowił użyć pełni swojej mocy. W wyniku jego ataku został ranny Satan. Wtedy zawodnik z Siódmego Wszechświata się wściekł i zaczął walczyć na poważnie. Atakował przeciwnika, aż w końcu wyrzucił go z ringu. Ekipa z Siódmego Wszechświata już się cieszyła ze zwycięstwa, jednak Daishinkan przypomniał, że na turnieju pokazowym chodzi wyłącznie o satysfakcję obu Zenō i walka toczy się do momentu aż jeden z zawodników będzie niezdolny do walki. Basil zażądał od Rō pigułki wzmacniającej i jego siła zdecydowanie urosła. Przejął inicjatywę i przyparł Bū do ściany, jednak zdolność do regeneracji demona sprawiła, że ten wciąż stał na nogach. Zawodnik z Siódmego Wszechświata użył najsilniejszego ataku, jednak wojownik z Dziewiątego Wszechświata także ustał na nogach. Jednakże po chwili działanie pigułki wzmacniającej skończyło się i Basil padł nieprzytomny, a Daishinkan ogłosił zwycięstwo dla Majin Bū. *Gohan vs. Lavender. *Gokū vs. Bergamo. *Gokū vs. Toppo. Zbieranie zespołów Po zakończeniu turnieju wstępnego Daishinkan wziął się za budowanie areny na Turniej Mocy. Miało to potrwać 40 godzin - tyle właśnie czasu zyskały wszechświaty walczące w zawodach na uzbieranie zespołów. W Drugim Wszechświecie nie robiono żadnej tajemnicy z Turnieju Mocy i szybko zorganizowano casting na wojowników uniwersum. W pewnym momencie zjawiła się Briant de Château, która w ogóle nie zwróciła uwagi na oczekującą kolejkę. Z tego powodu dwie czekające tam kobiety w nieprzyjemny sposób zwróciły jej uwagę, a wojowniczka jedynie odparła im, że jest zdecydowanie silniejsza i na potwierdzenie słów zmieniła się w Ribrianne, a następnie postanowiła ukarać oponentki za niegrzeczne zachowanie używając przeciw nim Pretty Cannon. Natomiast zmechanizowany Trzeci Wszechświat zamierzał wystawić do turnieju cybernetycznie zmodyfikowanych wojowników. Najlepszy z nich o imieniu Nigrisshi miał spotkanie z Mosco, Eą i Campārim. Przedstawił przywódcom uniwersum kolejnego cyber-wojownika Nariramę o specyfikacji super przetrwania i jego wszystkie atuty oraz pokazał także pozostałych zawodników Trzeciego Wszechświata - także mechanicznie zmodernizowanych. Z kolei w Czwartym Wszechświecie Quitela rozesłał szpiegów do pozostałych uniwersów. Dowiedziawszy się, że Siódmy Wszechświat na Turniej Mocy zamierza przywrócić z Zaświatów Freezera, postanowił wraz z Sidrą zawiązać spisek przeciw Beerusowi. Okłamując go, że Siódmy Wszechświat zamierza najpierw zająć się Dziewiątym, zaplanował, by Sidra wysłał wojowników ze swojego uniwersum, by zaatakowali Freezera zanim ten spotka się z resztą drużyny. Liczył, iż w ten sposób ekipa z uniwersum Beerusa będzie niekompletna i Siódmy Wszechświat zostanie zdyskwalifikowany, a szanse Czwartego zdecydowanie wzrosną. Szósty Wszechświat także nie próżnował w formowaniu drużyny. Hit odnalazł ukrywającego się od czasu poprzedniego turnieju Frosta, a Cabba postanowił zwerbować do ekipy innych Saiyan. Wpierw udał się do Renso - byłego kapitana Oddziału Obrony Sadal, który go szkolił. Ten jednak miał problemy z nogą i był całkowicie niezdolny do walki. W zamian Renso polecił swoją młodszą siostrę Cauliflę, której potencjał zdecydowanie przewyższał jego samego. Ta początkowo nie była zainteresowana udziałem, lecz Cabba wzbudził jej zainteresowanie pokazując formę Super Saiyanina. Zamierzał nauczyć dziewczynę przemiany. Podczas treningu wyjaśnił jej zasady transformacji i Caulifla szybko nauczyła się przemiany w Super Saiyankę oraz dała się przekonać do udziału w Turnieju Mocy. Następnie wezwała na trening swoją protegowaną Kale, która obserwowała pozostałą dwójkę z ukrycia. Caulifla chciała, by ona także osiągnęła SSJ, jednak Kale nie dawała rady i wywiązała się kłótnia między Cauliflą i Cabbą, gdyż ten drugi chcąc wywołać gniew Kale zwyzywał ją. Zrozpaczona słowami chłopaka i rozgoryczona swoją nieudolnością Saiyanka wpadła w szał, co przebudziło w Kale poziom podobny do Legendarnego Super Saiyanina. W tym stadium dziewczyna postradała zmysły i wpadła w żądzę mordu. Wpierw zamierzała zabić Cabbę, który w zwyczajnej formie SSJ nie był w stanie dorównać jej. Następnie do pojedynku włączyła się Caulifla, która osiągnęła SSJ2. Pochwały od niej sprawiły, że Kale się uspokoiła i wyczerpała moc oraz wróciła do normalnej formy. Walka Ogromne Battle Royal zamienia się w walkę na śmierć i życie. Już pierwsze dwie osoby odpadły - zawodniczka Lilibeu z Dziesiątego Wszechświata oraz zawodnik Nink z Czwartego Wszechświata. Wszechświaty coraz bardziej pogrążone w złości, aby nie odpaść z turnieju przykładają się bardziej do swoich walk. A tak przedstawiały się walki w pierwszej minucie: # Lilibeu vs. Basil. # Nink vs. Gokū. Następnie ośmiu zawodników z Dziewiątego Wszechświata okrąża Gokū i zaczyna się walka. W tym czasie Vegeta również ostro walczy i dostaje w kość. Po kolejnych minutach cały wszechświat na czele z Sidrą zostaje zniszczony natychmiastowo przez parę Zenō. Tak się przedstawiały walki następnych minut: # Chappil vs. Gokū. # Comfrey vs. Gokū. # Hop vs. Vegeta. # Hyssop vs. Vegeta. # Oregano vs. Vegeta. # Sorrel vs. Osiemnastka. # Roselle vs. Freezer. # Basil vs. Gokū & Vegeta. # Lavender vs. Gokū & Vegeta. # Bergamo vs. Gokū & Vegeta. Tym razem do walki stanął Kurilín wraz z żoną Osiemnastką. Gdy ona jest w tarapatach, mąż kończąc swoją walkę wraz z Muten Rōshim pomaga jej. Następnie walczy z groźnym przeciwnikiem z Czwartego Wszechświata, ale przy użyciu śmierdzącego buta, udaje mu się go wyrzucić poza matę. Jednakże dobra passa wojownika nie trwa wiecznie i zostaje on wyrzucony z ringu, opuściwszy gardę. Tak wyglądały kolejne walki: # Jium vs. Muten Rōshi & Kurilín. # Shosa vs. Kurilín & Osiemnastka. # Majora vs. Kurilín. # Kurilin vs. Frost. # Vegeta vs. Autta Magetta & Botamo. Kolejne walki jeszcze gorsze od poprzednich. Starcie znanych wojowników na arenie. Gdy Vegeta bił się Botamo & Magettą do akcji wkracza Cabba, wyrzucający ki blastami dwóch przeciwników zmieniając się w SSJ i wyzywając swojego mistrza na pojedynek. Kolejna walka między Szóstym a Drugim Wszechświatem, w którym wygrywa ten drugi w mgnieniu oka. Dwie Saiyanki walczą z Gokū, gdzie jedna zostaje znokautowana przez Wojownika Sprawiedliwości. To są kolejne stoczone walki: # Vegeta vs. Autta Magetta & Botamo. # Murisam vs. Cabba. # Nigrisshi vs. Cabba. # Narirama vs. Hit. # Caulifla vs. Gokū. # Kale vs. Gokū. # Napapa vs. Caulifla. # Methiop vs. Kale. # Vuon vs. Kale. # Jiren vs. Kale. Ostatnie walki słabych przeciwników. Na celowniku pięciu wojowników z Jedenastego Wszechświata trzech Saiyanów oraz duet rodzeństwa z Siódmego Wszechświata. Jako pierwszy odpada zawodnik z Czwartego Wszechświata, po nim od razu zostaje wyrzucony przez bezwzględnego imperatora. Po chwili jedna z rodzeństwa usuwa wojownika, a dwie Saiyanki z Szóstego Wszechświata wygrywają w ciężkiej walce z trzema osobami z Dumnych Żołnierzy. Na końcu odpada piąta osoba z tego zespołu. Tak wyglądały walki: # Preecho vs. Muten Rōshi & Tenshinhan. # Murichim vs. Freezer. # Trupper vs. Osiemnastka. # Kahseral, Kettol & Zoiray vs. Kale & Caulifla. # Cocotte vs. Osiemnastka. Do walki wstąpiły nowe osoby - trzy kobiety z Drugiego Wszechświata i, gdy próbują się zmienić, Siedemnastka atakuje je ki blastem przerywając transformacje. Po ponownej transformacji dziewczyny dzielnie walczą z zawodnikami. A jako pierwszy odpada wojownik z Dziesiątego Wszechświata. Następnie do walki wkracza Siedemnastka eliminując dwie czarodziejki. Walki tych minut wyglądały tak: # Jirasen vs. Briant de Château/Ribrianne. # Vikal vs. Siedemnastka. # Sanka/Kakunsa vs. Siedemnastka. Przed nami pierwsze dwie poważne walki młodszego Sona. Poprzez sposób pokonuje zawodnika z Szóstego Wszechświata, następnie strażnik czarodziejek z Drugiego Wszechświata atakuje zawodnika z Dziesiątego Wszechświata. Ostatnie dwie walki pomiędzy Siódmym i Dziesiątym Wszechświatem kończą się wygraną wojowników Z. Po wyeliminowaniu zawodników pod przewodnictwem Rummshiego Wszechusie ich zabijają zostawiając przy życiu ich Anielice. Tak wyglądały walki. # Botamo vs. Son Gohan. # Jilkol vs. Jimizu. # Rubarut vs. Piccolo. # Opni vs. Son Gohan. Galeria Wszechświat 1.png|Pierwszy Wszechświat na czele z Ivanem. Wszechświat 8.png|Drugi Wszechświat na czele z Hellesem. Wszechświat 7.png|Trzeci Wszechświat na czele z Mosco. Wszechświat 2.png|Czwarty Wszechświat na czele z Quitelą. Wszechświat 4.png|Piąty Wszechświat na czele z Arakiem. Wszechświat 7-0.png|Siódmy Wszechświat na czele z Beerusem. Wszechświat 3 i 5.png|Ósmy Wszechświat na czele z Liquirem oraz Dwunasty Wszechświat na czele z Geenem. Wszechświat 9 i 11.png|Dziewiąty Wszechświat na czele z Sidrą. Wszechświat 10.png|Dziesiąty Wszechświat na czele z Rumooshem. Bez tytułu8.png|Jedenasty Wszechświat na czele z Vermoudem. Bez tytułu9.png|Dziesiąty Wszechświat. Bez tytułu11.png|Dziewiąty Wszechświat. en:Tournament of Power Kategoria:Turnieje